


Mommy Makes it Better

by phanielspiano



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: ABDL, Age Regression/De-Aging, Baby!Jack, Baby!Sean, Cuddling & Snuggling, Diapers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Little!Jack, Little!Sean, Mommy!Reader, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Sleepy Cuddles, Swearing, Wetting, baby talk, caregiver!reader, mdlb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22872664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanielspiano/pseuds/phanielspiano
Summary: Sean slips into littlespace after a particularly scary jumpscare in a game. Mommy (Y/N) is there to help him feel all better.
Relationships: JackSepticEye/Reader, Sean McLoughlin/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81
Collections: Best Reads KF





	Mommy Makes it Better

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This fic is for LesbianTurtle, who asked:  
> "What about a Little!Jack x Reader (preferably female)? I’ve never seen anything like it and would love to! For the actual prompt, can we get Mommy!Reader looking after Jack after a scary game? And about Jack’s headspace, can he be 1 or under?"  
> I had fun writing this short little fic! I hope you like it, and that it's what you were hoping for!

“Oh, Jesus, fuck!” Sean gasped, clutching his chest. A very gruesome figure had just come into view in the indie horror game he was playing for his latest “X Scary Games, 1 Video” series. 

“Wow, that one really got me,” he chuckled, continuing on with the object of the game. He felt a familiar tug in the back of his brain, willing him to regress into littlespace. This scary stuff was really making his brain want to revert to baby mode. But Sean felt he had everything under control, so he ignored it and continued playing the game.

Soon Sean’s character entered a very dark room.

“Shit, I can’t see anything,” Sean murmured, squinting his eyes as he moved his face closer to the screen.

Suddenly, the same figure jumped out, revealing an absolutely disgusting, rotting face.

“JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!” he screamed, jumping so much that he almost fell off his chair. When he turned back to the screen, the face was still there, the words “GAME OVER” displayed above it. 

When he caught his breath, Sean realized that he had accidentally wet himself as a result of his fear. He blinked, dazed, at the face on the screen. Then, his Little brain took over, and he began to cry. It wasn’t a cry you’d hear coming from a grown man; it was one that would come out of a very small child in distress.

(Y/N) had been in hers and Sean’s bedroom reading a book when she heard the commotion. She jumped up from the bed and hurried to open the door to Sean’s recording studio. She entered the room, shut off the camera and the game then knelt in front of her frightened little boy to comfort him.

“Oh, buddy, what’s the matter? Was that game too scary, hm?” (Y/N) asked gently.

“Mama! Mama!” Sean cried loudly, gripping tightly onto his mommy’s shirt.

“Shh, shh, it’s okay. Mommy will make it all better, don’t you worry.”

(Y/N) stood up and scooped the distraught baby in her arms. Being several inches taller than her boyfriend, it was easy for her to hoist him onto her hip and carry him to the bedroom.

“Okay, little man, let’s get you cleaned up, hm?”

Sean continued to keen loudly as (Y/N) set him down on the bed. (Y/N) found a blue pacifier in the nightstand drawer and gently offered it to the boy. He took it, hesitantly at first, then began sucking on it hard to soothe himself.

“Thatta boy, you calm down while Mommy changes you.” (Y/N) soothed. She got out all of the necessary changing supplies, then stripped all of Sean’s clothes off.

“Mama’s gonna make you feel soooo much better, pumpkin,” (Y/N) said as she wiped her baby down. “You’ll be clean and dry and warm, and then we can cuddle and watch some movies. How does that sound?”

Sean made a little noise of affirmation in the back of his throat. He was beginning to feel a bit better. The cool wipe felt good on his skin as it wiped away all the yuckyness.

(Y/N) made quick work of taping up the diaper and getting Sean into some cozy jammies.

“There! All done!” (Y/N) announced when she finished, patting Sean’s behind affectionately. “You’re such a good boy, aren’t you?” she praised, booping her baby on the nose. Sean giggled behind his paci. (Y/N) smiled. “Yes! You’re Mommy’s good boy!”

(Y/N) picked Sean up again and brought him downstairs to cuddle on the couch. She laid him down so that his head was in the crook of her arm, and the rest of him was curled up against her chest. Sean grabbed onto his Mommy’s shirt and looked up at her with teary eyes, paci bobbing up and down as he sucked.

“Oh, Seany, you’re so sweet,” (Y/N) said, kissing the boy’s forehead. “Mommy loves you so, so much, buddy.”

Sean gurgled happily and snuggled into his mommy a little more. “Mama,” he cooed, garbled by his paci.

“Baby,” (Y/N) crooned back, nuzzling Sean’s soft, brown hair.

The snuggling continued until (Y/N) suggested that the two of them watch a movie.

“Would you like to watch Winnie the Pooh, buddy? I know that one’s your favorite,” she offered. Sean clumsily clapped his hands and made a happy little grunt in response. (Y/N) laughed as she got up to pop the movie into the Blu-Ray player.

Shortly after the opening credits played, Sean’s eyelids began to droop and his grip on his mommy’s shirt loosened slightly. All these snuggles mixed with his suckling on his paci and the soothing sounds of the movie lulled little Sean to sleep in (Y/N)’s lap.

(Y/N) couldn’t help but coo at her baby’s adorable antics. “Oh, sleepy boy.”

She began to sing along to the song playing in the movie and played with Sean’s messy hair. Finally, she kissed his forehead once more and whispered, “Mama will always be here to take care of you.” Sean smiled in his sleep and sighed happily. Mommy was always so good at making him feel alllllll better!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> Don't forget to leave a comment if you would like to have a prompt filled! (refer to last post for list of fandoms, etc. that I will write for)


End file.
